Incorporeal
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike is miserable in LA with no way out. (Crappy summary I know)


Title: Incorporeal

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike is miserable in LA with no way out. (Crappy summary I know)

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 of Angel

Beta'd by: Whichclose

Prompt #343 from Tamingthemuse- Incorporeal

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike remembered in the last year whenever he was feeling down Xander would be there with a corny joke or a cuddle (not that Spike would admit that) or even a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows. Now he was stuck in LA with no way to go and find Xander because Spike was somehow tied to Wolfram and Hart and on top of that he was incorporeal. Even if he were able to get to Xander he'd never be able to touch him and that wouldn't be fair to either of them. So Spike stayed miserable with Angel and his Fang Gang getting his jollies from "hiding" in the men's bathroom and making fun of their little willies. Including Wesley's and Gunn's, even if it was untrue.

Walking the hallways to waste time, Spike "bumped" into Angel. Without a word he kept on walking. It was Valentine's Day and he wasn't in the mood to listen to Angel brood about something or other. There was always something.

"Spike!" Angel yelled, clearly annoyed. Obviously he had called out for Spike more than just once.

"What?" Spike snapped irritably.

Angel ignored the attitude. "You have a visitor."

Spike wrinkled his brow. Who would be here to see him? He'd been there for months and the only people he knew worked for Angel. "Who is it?"

"Do I look like your receptionist?" Angel asked, crossing his arms. "They're in my office. I have a meeting so you can visit in there."

"What's going on?" Spike asked suspiciously. "You're being too nice."

Angel frowned at that. He was always nice! He had a soul after all. "Either you go see who it is or I'll have Harmony escort him out of the building."

Him? Must be Clem. All demons knew about Wolfram and Hart. But how did he know Spike was here? It didn't really matter though Spike was just happy to see a familiar face. Walking determinately down the hall without another word to Angel, Spike was soon at Angel's office doors. With a deep unneeded breath Spike walked through the closed doors. It still felt weird doing that.

Without looking Spike began to talking. "Clem, I'm so bloody glad you're here."

"Clem? Should I be jealous?" a familiar voice said with amusement.

"Xander?" Spike's head shot up. "Xander?!"

Xander smiled. "In the flesh… sorry."

"You know then," Spike said, turning his head away.

"Angel phoned me a couple days ago and told me you were back," Xander explained. He stepped closer to Spike, itching to touch him. "I got on the first flight out of England."

Spike looked honestly confused. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Xander asked. "Spike, I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again, and then Angel calls me and tells me you've been ghosting it up in LA for the last few months. Why didn't you get him to call me sooner?"

"Why would I?" Spike snapped. When he saw Xander flinch he realized how that came out. "What I meant was, how could I let you know I was back when I'm like this. I'm stuck in bloody LA with no way out and I can't touch you. I have nothing to give you. Not anymore."

Xander shook his head. "Spike, I don't care about that. All I can about is that you're back and even though our relationship will be a little weird we can still make it work. I mean… if you want it to." Xander now sounded uncertain.

Spike sighed. Of course he wanted it to work that's all he wanted. But how could he be selfish and have Xander in a relationship where they couldn't touch, possibly forever. "I don't… I don't want you feeling like you have to be with me down the road because you feel sorry for me."

"That would never happen. I love you and that is never going to change," Xander declared. "I'll stay as long as you want me to. But if you're too afraid of this and want me to leave then I will. The last thing I want to do is make this harder on you."

"I don't want you to leave," Spike admitted. "Are you really prepared to leave your friends? To live in LA?"

Xander nodded. "I'll get a job working for Angel if that's what it takes to be with you."

"Wow, you are committed to me," Spike murmured.

"I lost you once, Spike. I'm not about to lose you again," Xander said. He went to grab Spike's hand only to grab at air. "That'll take some getting used to."

"You're telling me," Spike replied with a chuckle. He sobered up. "Remind me to thank Angel."

Xander laughed. "That's going to hurt."

"You have no idea, pet." Spike laughed as well.

They stood there not knowing what else to say. Of course it was Xander who spoke first. "How about we see a movie? You can even sneak in if you want."

"A Valentine's date?" Spike asked. They never got to celebrate last year with the First and all the baby slayers.

"Exactly," Xander replied. "So what do you say?"

"Never could say no to you," Spike answered.

Xander placed his hand where Spike's cheek was. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spike wondered how Angel would feel about turning Xander in case Spike could never do it. If he were to live like this for the rest of his life he wanted Xander beside him.

The End


End file.
